The Creature in the Dark
My name is David. If you were to meet me, you’re probably gonna ask many questions about what i’m about to tell you. This is the time i saw something strange, and horrifying. It was, about 1: 28 am, i woke up to a strange noise. I can’t describe it, but it was like a… Rumbling gurgle… I immediately shoot up from my bed and turn on the light, and started swinging a clothes hanger around. There was nothing in my room though. I checked everywhere in my house. Empty. I assumed the noise was the plumbing making noises, and went back to bed. I’d say about a half an hour passed when i heard the noise again. It sounded like it was coming from outside, i was about to peak out of my blinds, when i hear a spine chilling shriek. I’m not the bravest person out there. I turned on all the lights which looking back, that was a stupid thing to do, as turning on the lights would draw attention to me. I grabbed the nearest weapon which was a knife. I peaked out my window. And i saw… A corpse… My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, i even fell back in horror. I had never been in this much of a serious situation before, i had never seen a dead body. All of this was horrifying. I assumed that this corpse had something to do with the scream i heard earlier. I took another look, to try and examine the details of the corpse i saw multiple stab wounds, this person probably died of blood loss. \ I identified the corpse to be a woman. She looked so young to, probably 19, but i’m not sure. I actually went out to see if she was somehow alive. I found no pulse. Plus, all of the late night noises drew me back inside. I took one last look out of my blinds, i wanted to take a moment of silence for the poor girl who lost her life so young. Then, a terrifying creature popped in front of my window, it’s eyes, met my eyes. Once again, i fell back, but i hit my head on… Something, i don’t know what, but it was hard enough to give me a huge headache. But i had bigger things to worry about. That thing saw me, it knew i was in here. I didn’t get a good look at the creature, but i didn’t care. I locked all of my windows, and locked my door, and hid in my bed like a 5 year old. I actually managed to get back to sleep. But it wasn’t long before i woke up to the same rumbling gurgle, but this time… It was closer… it sounded like it was right next to my bed… I may be a paranoid freak, but not always. I managed to stay calm, and pretend that i was still sleeping, the noise continued for about 10 minutes. Then it stopped. I still “Slept” for a little while, just to make sure. When i was 100 percent sure that that thing was gone. I opened my eyes… it was indeed gone. I was relieved. I just stayed up the rest of that night. The next night, however, i heard… Munching… i looked out my window again, and i saw that thing, eating that girl’s corpse. That thing and the corpse were covered in blood. I felt sick, but i didn’t vomit. I started to hear sirens, and that thing retreated into the woods. Police had parked in my yard and were pounding on the door. “OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!” They sounded serious. I answered the door and was immediately handcuffed by one of the officers. “You’re under arrest!” I asked why i was being arrested, they told me i was being arrested for murder. I realized the corpse was in MY backyard, so a neighbor probably called the police on me. I insisted it wasn’t me. They told me the basic tell it to the judge crap. A day passed, they let me go due to lack of evidence, said they never found a murder weapon. They brought the remains of the corpse to the morgue nearby. That night, i decided i should put an end to this, i’ve always had a rifle hidden in my house in case of an emergency. I guess the police didn’t find it when they searched my house. My grandfather gave it to me when he died. I went out into those woods. BIG. MISTAKE. As soon i got a good distance into the woods, i heard leafs being crushed, really fast. Something was coming towards me. That did it, i got out of there so fast, i think i almost broke my ankle. I closed the door and locked it. I was starting to relax until, I heard glass breaking and when i got to the source. There it was, that thing, back in my house. I was paralyzed with fear, it got closer to me. I aimed the rifle, telling it that i didn’t want any trouble. It didn’t stop walking, so i shot it and it quickly fell to the ground. I took this opportunity to snap a photo of the creature. When i examined the photo. The creature got up and lept out the window. The next morning, i showed the police the photo, i told them my password and everything, but they quickly confiscated my phone, when i got it back, the photo was gone. I don’t know what the police did about that picture, i don’t know if that thing died, or somehow survived, cause i shot it straight in the heart. I hope to god it isn’t still alive. Because if that thing’s alive… Who knows when it’ll attack again… Maybe you’re next...